


Taste Test

by hungrygrl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrygrl/pseuds/hungrygrl
Summary: Trying out new flavors...the Jane and Maura way. It's just fluff, that's all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless, self-indulgent fluff. Fluff makes the world go 'round. Originally a maybe-three shot that's gone only as far as being a two-shot. Maybe one day, that third part will get written. ;)

**Chapter 1**

 

The time it takes for her eyes to travel from the all-too familiar boots up to the deep burgundy top to that deep cleft on her chin, those dimples and then all the way up to her eyes feel like forever. Those brown eyes now crinkled at the corners, twinkling in amusement as they gaze back at her.

And then the world tilts a bit, the almost empty copper mug in front of her blurs dizzyingly as Jane picks it up to take a peek at the contents, or lack thereof.

Maura realizes she's drunk. Moderately at least, or extremely buzzed.

Jane chuckles, still watching her closely and with no less amusement.

"This was your second?"

"Third," Maura corrects her quickly, slightly slurring the "r." "And a half. Third and a half."

"Figures," the detective rolls her eyes, taking a step closer. Maura has to tilt her head back a bit so she can keep her eyes on the brunette. "I don't see a 'half' in this mug though, Maur."

" _She's so tall. And she's laughing at me,"_ Maura observes to herself.

"First one was only half full. And it's Charlie's fault," the squinty doctor informs the smirking detective unnecessarily. Inaccurately, too. Charlie is the Dirty Robber's new dedicated bartender, Angela having been promoted to more of a General Manager. "She was showing off the new mixes she learned from that Saturday class Vince sent her to. I was the only one willing to try."

"Ah." Not quite convinced, the detective in Jane couldn't resist finding holes in Maura's argument, albeit playfully. "Did Charlie want you to try four...I mean three and a half mugs of whatever this is?" she presses, ducking and leaning in to keep the blonde from having to crane her neck and look up from the bar stool she's perched on.

"Uhm, no?" Maura reddens, unable to lie as per usual.

Jane laughs lightly, unable to resist ruffling the already mildly tousled blonde head. She tells herself there is no way a sober Maura would _not_ be appalled if she had a look at her hair right now.

She happens to think the doctor may appear a bit tousled, but quite adorably so.

She takes Maura's arm gently, helping the shorter woman up. They end up pressed quite closely against each other once the doctor is on her feet.

Maura turns and looks up, finding soft, full lips saying, "Let's get you home, Maur."

She smiles, one of those big goofy, buzzed smiles that tickles and causes Jane's nose to crinkle in delight every single time.

The brunette looks down, eyes drawn to Maura's pillowy, glazed lips just inches from hers.

She kisses them.

It's impossible not to.

Not when they're this close and so, so inviting.

And those pillowy, glazed lips kiss her back, tasting of something spicy and sweet, so warm and soft. So, so soft and wet they seem to liquefy her insides.

When they pull away, there's a quiet but audible pop, prompting Jane's eyes to open. She finds herself still smiling. And a tad embarrassed.

While Maura's still looking up at her with that goofy grin, only even wider now, if it's possible.

Jane's hand moves from elbow to jaw, her thumb unable to resist running over Maura's bottom lip, curious if her thumb and lips will agree on just how soft it is.

They do.

"We really should get you home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jane replies, thoroughly amused.

"But I drove, Jane," Maura whines, stomping a heeled foot petulantly. Yes, she did stomp.

Jane laughs again, out loud now.

"I can drive your car, too, Maura. Remember?" she reminds the doctor who appears still profoundly bothered.

"Oh," she finally replies after some deliberation. "That's true. Ok, let's go."

Jane slips an arm around the wobbly ME's shoulders and starts walking, consciously slowing her strides to allow the doctor to keep up.

"Watch that stool." Maura's not even aware she had been leaning quite heavily on the tall brunette until she feels Jane's chest vibrate against her ear. Without thinking, her left arm goes around Jane's waist, her face burrowing closer against the detective. She can only hum in acknowledgement of the warning.

"I have to pee, Jane," Maura blurts out all of a sudden, the Restroom sign appearing to trigger her bladder.

Jane stops instantly, beginning to veer their connected bodies toward the restrooms. Thankfully, they find it empty. Probably owing to the fact that the two of them had been last to leave, Vince and Barry having gone ahead a half hour earlier.

Standing in front of a stall, Jane looks down, raises her eyebrows in question. "Will you need help or you think you can do this alone?"

Maura giggles, scrunching her nose in drunken amusement. It takes an enormous amount of effort to keep the detective from kissing the doctor one more time.

Maura giggles again, unsure why initially. Then she realizes she's giggling because she had giggled.

"I can handle this, Jane," she declares confidently, her drooping eyelids not reassuring Jane much.

"Ok. If you say so," Jane concedes. "Just stay close to the wall, lean against it if you need to," she advises, earning more delightful giggling from Maura.

Thankfully, Maura survives the bathroom trip, emerging unsteadily but intact from the stall. Jane, however, has to stand behind her as she washes her hands off at the sink.

It doesn't take them half an hour, as Jane had initially estimated, to get to Maura's car. The detective buckles the doctor up, earning a grateful kiss on the cheek that lingers longer than it probably should as she slides out, having reached over the blonde.

Jane blames the beer for her intensifying flush.

"Ready?" the brunette checks with her passenger who nods quietly in reply, appearing contemplative all of a sudden.

Just as Jane puts the gear on drive, a hand falls on her forearm. "Wait." The detective groans, expecting Maura to announce the need for another bathroom trip .

"Pee again?" she asks, trying hard not to sound too whiny.

"No," Maura answers quickly, eliciting a relieved sigh from the driver. "I have a question."

"Ooookay, a question. I can handle a question," Jane declares slowly, as if wanting to make sure the buzzed doctor understands her. "I can also drive while you ask your question."

The detective takes her foot off the brake, pulling out of the driveway carefully.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Jane slams on the brakes.

"What?" she puts the car on park, turning toward Maura. She might not be able to drive for this question after all.

"Simple question, Jane. Why did you kiss me?" Maura smiles at her, looking intimidatingly more sober now.

She shouldn't have let her pee and decrease the amount of alcohol in her system, Jane thinks to herself. She scrunches her nose, deciding between a safe or an honest answer.

"I…" she trails off, staring at Maura's smiling, encouraging face. "I wanted to know how you taste."

She goes for honesty.

"Ooh," Maura reacts quite quickly, her smile growing even brighter, clearly pleased with the brunette's answer.

Jane expels a relieved sigh, unable to keep from smiling herself. She prepares to pull out of the parking lot yet again.

"So how did I taste?" comes another question before she can even put the car on drive.

"Mauraaaa…" This time Jane does not disguise her whine.

"I'm just curious how good your sense of taste is, Jane. Charlie's newly acquired mixing knowledge consist mainly of savory cocktails. Let's see how much of my drink's flavor you were able to appropriate from my lips."

Jane groans, the doctor's matter-of-fact explanation doing nothing to assuage her embarrassment and maybe, mild arousal, at the mention of her...appropriating anything from Maura's lips.

"Fine," she huffs, realizing the only way to end this conversation is to supply a reply. She knows Maura well enough to not even attempt to maneuver out of this. "Uhm...spicy. And a little sweet," she replies, unconsciously licking her own lips for any lingering flavor. "Yeah, sweet and spicy. Maybe a bit gingery?" She gives Maura a "happy now?" look.

"Excellent, Jane!" the ME replies excitedly. "It was, in fact, a Strawberry Moscow Mule Charlie had me try tonight."

"Moscow what?" Jane echoes, scrunching her nose slightly.

"Mule. And no, it did not contain any equine juices so you won't have to wash your mouth," the doctor quips, surprising Jane who chuckles appreciatively at the joke. "It's made with vodka, spicy ginger beer, lime juice, strawberry syrup, and strawberries. And they're traditionally served in a copper mug, which explains why I had been drinking from one. Charlie did well with that touch of authenticity," she finishes her lecture with an approving nod. "Did you like it?"

"I uh…" Jane falters, deciding not to remind the doctor her only taste of the drink had been from her lips. "It's ok. I'm not too big on the spicy flavor. But I'm glad to hear my taste buds passed the test. Now can we go?"

Maura laughs, squeezing Jane's forearm before nodding.

They get to Maura's house in no time. Despite appearing more sober, Jane nevertheless places a hand on the doctor's waist as they walk up to the door. The doctor, again, leans heavily on her. She wordlessly takes the keys from smaller, daintier hands, making quick work of unlocking the door.

"It's late, Jane. Stay?" Maura turns and asks as they both step over the threshold.

"Yeah, I think I will." Jane smiles at the blonde as she puts car and house keys down on the console.

"Good," Maura approves of her decision. "I'm going to run to the shower, I hate the smell of alcohol on me. You know where everything is." Surprising Jane, Maura leans over to hug the detective whispering a quick "thank you for taking care of me tonight" before pulling away appearing thoughtful. "Charlie said she'll have me try a different drink on Friday. I wonder how you'll like it."

"Ack," Jane reacts with a mild pucker of distaste. "I'd rather try different beers, Maur. Not too excited about drinking cocktails."

"Who said anything about _you_ having to drink it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of that Italian flavor.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

Vince feels eyes on him when he walks in. He deposits the box of files on his desk, sneaking a glance at his periphery. Sure enough, Jane's eyes are on him.

When he sees the smug grin on her face, he gets nervous. "What's going on, Jane?"

"What?" the female detective jumps a bit, then squints, puzzled by the question. "What do you mean what's going on?"

"You're smiling at me!" Vince points at her accusingly.

Jane laughs, a tad bewildered. "What the fuck was in your coffee? I can't smile at you now? Should I stick to glaring at you? Or do you prefer blank stares?" She proceeds to give him a demonstration of it, gazing at the Sergeant with dead, glazed eyes.

Next to Jane, Frost guffaws, causing Vince to shake his head before joining in the laughter.

"You're silly," he waves Jane, who continues to stare at him blankly, off. "You never smile at me! When you do, it's either you did something you shouldn't have or you need something I'd have to break a few rules to give you."

"Pfft," Jane finally breaks out of her affected catatonia. "I just think that tie's very cute. That..." She vaguely points to said accessory, wiggling her finger around in search of a target to point out. "Those...purple lines are very uh...they bring out the color in your eyes."

"You mean stripes?" Frost pokes in. "Those lines are called stripes, Jane," he adds, snorting under his breath.

"Yeah! Stripes!" The female detective raises her arms in triumph. "Don't they look good on him?"

Vince rolls his eyes as he mimics Frost's snort, not believing a word out of Jane's mouth. "Let's go, dead body in Marigold St."

Jane and Frost share a look, coughing in their attempts to hold laughter in.

"Hey, Vince," Jane calls out casually as they walk past desks. "Is Charlie working this Friday?"

Korsak stops in his tracks, turns and eyes Jane suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?" he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Jane lets out an internal whoop of joy. Truth is, she had not been smiling at Vince earlier. The sergeant's appearance had just triggered memories of the previous Friday at the Dirty Robber - never mind that lately, just about anything seems to trigger said memories in the detective's head. Her gaze happened to land on Vince as he walked in and the smile she was sporting, brought on by remembered images and sensations of kissing Maura, remained plastered on her face.

She knows, however, that memories would only sustain her for so long and as such, has been eager to confirm that Charlie would be bartending on Friday. In particular, mixing that new cocktail of the week for Maura.

Thus, it takes great control for her to merely shrug and then motion with her hands for the Sergeant to keep walking. "Nothing, just wondering."

"You have a girl crush on Charlie, Jane?" Frost bravely puts out, earning a violent punch on the arm for his daring.

"What the fuck?" Jane knows about all the rumors surrounding her sexuality around the station, much of it she's managed to ignore. "I just prefer a real bartender to my own mother serving me my alcoholic drinks." Jane congratulates herself for her quick thinking. The other two shrug, appearing to agree with the female detective.

"I'll make sure she works every Friday, Jane."

The much welcome news make Jane smile widely. She quickly wipes it off her face before the other two misinterpret the meaning again. She claps Vince on the back, "Thanks, old man."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jane, Maura had been doing some verification of her own. She had casually asked, via text, what the bartender had planned for her to sample next. Charlie had replied that she had not really decided but would be open for requests.

Maura's reply was simple. _How about something with a little Italian flavor?_

Charlie's affirmative reply results in a little happy jig the medical examiner breaks out on occasion. Just in time for a visiting detective to catch.

"You know the restroom's right there, Maur, if you have to pee," an amused voice startles the doctor busily texting a reply. She jumps before quickly pressing the "home" button on her phone.

"What makes you think I'm having an urge to empty my bladder?" Maura asks as she turns toward the approaching detective, craning her neck at a slight angle when Jane stops a mere foot in front of her.

Amused grin meets puzzled look and for several moments, the two are content to let the ME's question go unanswered.

Jane looks away first, sweeping an appreciative eye over one of her favorite Maura looks - black scrubs, hair pulled back in a ponytail. The hand cocked on her hip is an added bonus, completing a very pleasant view.

She leans in a bit closer and catches a whiff of her best friend's perfume. It's pretty darned hard to resist kissing Maura.

So she doesn't.

Succumbing to the urge, she leans in and presses slightly coffee-damp lips onto the ME's cheek.

"Hi," Jane rasps as soon as her mouth disconnects from Maura's face, centimeters away from the smooth skin of her cheekbone. The brunette smiles again as she straightens up, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Good morning, Jane," Maura replies, sounding a little breathless. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Jane replies, finding it difficult to concentrate when the ME crosses her arms over her chest and looks at her with that playful smile. "Oh, the bladder one," she remembers when Maura points to the toilet. "You were doing the I-gotta-pee dance when I walked in."

"Oh," Maura reacts, cheeks coloring slightly. "Was I? That's not what it was. I had just gotten through reading good news so no, it was a different kind of dance - if you insist on calling it that."

"Ah, so you were doing the happy jig. What's the good news?" Jane asks, more than a little curious.

"Happy jig? I would barely call that a jig, Jane. A jig usually involves a leap, a hop, or a prance…"

Jane grabs the doctor's elbow to halt what she's sure is the beginning of a lengthy lecture. "Maur, whatever. So you were doing the happy dance. Now tell me what the good news is," she prods, looking at Maura expectantly.

"Oh, it's uh, nothing important that concerns you, Jane." Technically, it does not concern the detective, Maura reassures herself to keep the hives at bay. She decides to steer the conversation someplace else. "Speaking of important, I found traces of sodium laureth sulfate and lauramidopropyl betaine in the blanket our Marigold St. victim was wrapped in. These are ingredients usually found in dishwashing liquids but not in every brand. That would help us narrow it down."

Jane considers redirecting Maura to the good news bit but decides against it, now very much interested in this new lead. She swiftly switches to detective mode, following the other woman to the lab. "So we'll narrow it down to the brands that use those and check for recent purchases in nearby stores," she states, already pulling her phone out to relay this piece of information and ask Frost to start digging.

"Can you send me the list as soon as you have it, Maur?" she requests, getting ready to leave the basement.

"Of course, Jane," Maura quickly replies. Case distractions aside, Jane doesn't miss the hint of disappointment on the blonde's face. "I also found a trace of sodium xylene sulfonate."

"Ooo-kay. And that tells us what, Maur?" the detective prompts, raising her eyebrows in exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Oh nothing much, just confirms that it is dishwashing liquid. "

"Great!" Jane raises her arms in mock triumph. "So we're 100% sure it's dishwashing liquid. Get me the list, Maura. Please?" she entreats, again preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Maura calls out when Jane's about to step out the lab door.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" the doctor trails off, biting her lip. Her shoulders sag a bit. "Nothing. I guess that's all the information I have for now. I'll get the list of brands to you ASAP."

Jane watches Maura with a slight smile, not at all oblivious to what's going on. She walks slowly back toward the ME, stopping less than a foot in front of the shorter woman.

"You know I can stay a little longer while you tell me all the ingredients of dishwashing liquid." Jane actually pulls up a stool and sits on it, leaning an arm against the desk and looking quite comfortable.

"Don't be silly, Jane," Maura reprimands with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

Jane surprises the doctor by pulling her to stand between long legs. "You know it's also ok to admit you miss me every time I leave the basement," she whispers against Maura's ear, sneaking a closer sniff of the blonde's perfume.

The ME shakes her head, still embarrassed but also tingling down to her toes. "If I did that, you'd never leave," she volleys back, smirking proudly.

Jane laughs out loud, acknowledging the veracity of Maura's statement. "You know, I do value my work greatly, Dr. Isles. So, as difficult as it would be for me to leave knowing you'd be missing me, I would make myself do it. And just…" she pauses, pulling away to wiggle her eyebrows at the doctor. "...make it up to you later on."

This time Maura laughs, lightly and shakily. "Go, Jane. Solve this case so we can celebrate at the Dirty Robber on Friday." Maura knows exactly what she's doing, gaining the upper hand with a reminder of the upcoming night. She further presses her advantage by kissing Jane's cheek a moment before stepping away .

Ever since the events of the previous Friday, their interactions have been laced with these gentle flirtations. Teasing smiles, touching whenever they could sneak one in, and those kisses on the cheek they have been generously handing out to each other. Neither one has brought it up in conversation, this development. Truth is, their feelings for each other have been simmering even before Friday's kiss. For now, they are content to enjoy this progression for as long as they are comfortable where they are.

Which is not to say that they have remained unaffected. On the contrary, they have become so much more aware of each other every moment they've spent together. It feels like they are seated on a roller coaster on a slow ascent, ready to take that dive and for the ride to begin.

For now, they relish engaging the other in these coquetries and then seeing who runs first.

This time, it's Jane who gets up and heads for the door before her rational brain shuts down completely. "Case closed or not, I'll see you at the Robber on Friday, Dr. Isles. There is no getting out of that."

Maura watches Jane leave, biting her lip as she keenly observes the kinetics of that familiar swagger.

_Friday couldn't come soon enough._

* * *

Friday finally does come. The Marigold St. murder has been put away, solved and closed. After an entire day of paperwork and barely seeing Maura who is herself embroiled in wrapping up case notes, Jane is bursting with energy. She feels like running several laps around the block to burn it off.

Instead, she tucks away the finished paperwork for filing and runs to the basement.

She spots the ME with a hand propped on one of her autopsy tables while the other holds her phone to her ear, her face appearing torn between a smile and a grimace. When Maura sees Jane, her features morph into one of apology and guilt, immediately worrying the detective.

"Everything ok?" Jane mouths as she leans in, laying a hand on Maura's back.

"Mother," Maura mouths back, squeezing her eyes shut while her free hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Ok, Mother. Just give me a call if anything changes. Otherwise...I'll be at Logan by 6."

"She's coming?" Jane can't help but groan, feeling all the excitement and anticipation seep out from her. Her head drops onto Maura's shoulder, the doctor automatically reaching up to lay her hand in apology and comfort on Jane's face obscured by curls.

"Ok, Mother. I'll see you soon. I love you, too. Bye."

"Mauuuuura," Jane whimpers against the examiner's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura kisses the head still buried in her shoulder while she puts her phone away. She feels Jane's arms go around her waist and her own automatically reach up and around the taller woman's back. "My mother's in New York for an installation and made a last minute decision to fly in and spend the night with me before she flies back to Paris tomorrow. I had no idea she'd be coming."

As frustrated as she is, Jane doesn't miss the timbre of excitement in Maura's voice. She realizes her best friend rarely sees her mother. And the fact that the older Isles is making an effort to fly in and spend one night with her daughter is something she would not begrudge the doctor. There will be plenty of other nights at the Robber.

"Mmmpfff." An indistinguishable sound comes from Jane as she squeezes Maura's waist tighter within her embrace. "I'm glad she's making the effort to see you, Maur. I really am." Jane straightens up, separating herself from Maura slightly and reluctantly. "We can hang out at the Robber anytime."

The doctor smiles, reaching up to kiss Jane's cheek. She slides her arms down but not completely off of Jane's shoulders, beaming at the detective, allowing more of her excitement to show.

"I'm excited to see her, too. But I was also really looking forward to tonight."

Jane gives her hip a tap, her hand staying on, unwilling to completely disconnect herself from Maura. She sighs loudly but smiles at the blonde nonetheless. "So was I, Maura. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do, Jane" Maura takes the hand on her hip, threading her fingers through longer ones. "How about I try to catch up if my mother turns in early. She does have a 10 am flight out of Boston tomorrow and knowing her, she'd still want to get her eight hours of sleep in. We'll go straight to dinner after I pick her up and then have dessert or coffee somewhere before I take her home. I imagine she would be really tired from New York anyway."

The plan thrills Jane. She, however, would not want Maura to sacrifice time with her mother just for a few drinks at the Robber. "Hey, don't worry about it. Spend as much time as you can with Constance, ok. We're lucky enough to get you everyday, your mother only gets a few hours every month. So," she pauses, swinging their joined hands in front of them, "don't even think about us drunk detectives when you're with your mother tonight."

They stand there exchanging toothy, sweet smiles. "I'll only be thinking about one drunk detective."

Maura laughs at the goofy grin that elicits from Jane. "Such a sweet talker, Dr. Isles."

"Please don't tell Vince I said that. I don't want him to get any ideas," Maura replies, loving the sound of Jane's laughter.

"And funny, too." As she's been wont to do lately, Jane bends slightly to kiss the doctor, catching the angle of her jaw. "You should go get ready. Traffic will be bad, it's a Friday night after all. Don't wanna be late for Mama Isles."

Maura checks her watch, mildly anxious when she sees the time. "You're right. I should get going. I still need to change."

The taller woman gathers Maura in a hug. "Call me when you get to Logan. And pleeeease, try not to drive like a maniac, ok," she teases, pressing her lips against blonde hair.

"I never do. I am a highly efficient and safe driver, Jane," Maura replies, reluctant to let go of Jane but knowing she really has to go if she wants to avoid having to actually drive like a maniac.

* * *

"Are you sure, Maura? I mean it's almost 11 and I know your mother's visiting. I can take her home, no problem. You didn't even have to come."

Barry eyes his barely awake and somber but obviously tipsy colleague and friend. Jane had been eager to get her drink on but clearly subdued all night. Both Vince and Barry knew it had something to do with the missing one fourth of their Friday Robber nights foursome.

"It's alright, Barry. I promised her I'd try to catch up as soon my mother turns in for the night, which she has." The male detective watches with amusement as Jane, who's seated on a stool leaning heavily against the doctor standing next to her, turns slightly and wraps her arms around Maura's waist. "I think I'll take this one home," Maura comments with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Jane's shoulder to keep her from toppling forward.

"Yes!" Jane exclaims all of a sudden. "I'd much rather Maurrrra takes me home than you, Barrrrrold."

"Ingrate." Frost shakes his head, wondering if the doctor would let him take a short video of this moment on his phone. He takes the device out of his pocket, holds it up and asks the doctor wordlessly. Maura's eyes widen, mortified by the idea, laughing as she shakes her head and whispers, "That's not very nice, Barry. Besides, she'll kill you."

Barry pouts, disappointed by the opportunity he's letting slip. "A picture then?" he tries again.

Maura rolls her eyes but reluctantly acquiesces. Barry quickly takes a shot, laughing the entire time, of the seemingly dozing detective with her arms wrapped around Maura's waist, her head cradled somewhere around the vicinity of the doctor's bosom. What Maura doesn't realize as she watches Jane, is that Frost has included her in the photo.

"Ok, enough of that. Help me get her in the car, Barry," Maura orders. "How many beers did she have anyway?"

Barry quickly goes to the other side. Surprisingly, Jane gets up without much help. "A few. She also had more than one of that girly drink Charlie made her. Charlie said she asked for it but I find that hard to believe."

Maura does not reply, only cocks an eyebrow and smiles secretly when she hears that. They manage to make it to her car after a restroom stop, with Jane remaining quiet but seeming more steady on her feet.

"Thanks, Barry. I'll see you Monday," Maura calls out.

"No worries, doc." Barry reaches in to give Jane, whose eyes remain closed, a gentle pat on her cheek. "Take care of this one. She's been miserable all evening," Barry winks at the doctor, smiling knowingly as he steps away with a wave.

Barry's news makes Maura smile, pleased to hear about how much Jane had missed her tonight. She debates whether to take the other woman to her apartment or home with her. Ultimately, she picks the latter. Her mother is sleeping upstairs and would be oblivious to any noise anyway.

She's surprised to see Jane awake and watching her when she turns to check on her passenger. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake."

Jane smiles that slightly buzzed smile, continuing to gaze at her. "I am. Have been," she says quietly. "I missed you."

Maura's heart flips at the quiet declaration, spoken with an amount of honesty that goes with inebriation. Jane, however, looks a lot more sober than she the doctor thought. Maura reaches over, grasping Jane's hand in hers. "I missed you, too, Jane. You were the _only_ drunk detective I was thinking of while I was with my mother." That earns her a luminous grin from the brunette.

Jane turns in her seat, going on her side to have a better view of the blonde driver. She turns her hand over, lifting Maura's digits toward her mouth. Coordination slightly off, she initially misses her mark, hitting her nose with Maura's knuckles. They both laugh but the determined detective tries again, this time managing to press pink knuckles against her lips.

"Where are you taking me, woman?" she asks, looking out the window. She figured out they're headed for Maura's house but for some reason, a drunk one likely, she wants to hear Maura say it.

"I'm taking you home with me," Maura replies, unwittingly indulging Jane's wish.

The brunette quirks an eyebrow. "I don't remember being asked if I wanted that," Jane asks, teasing smile on. She watches with amusement as Maura instantly looks anxious. "I'm teasing, hey. You can take me anywhere you want." This earns her a sweet smile. When they're stopped at the light, Maura frees her hand from Jane's so she can reach up to move wayward curls from the other woman's face, lingering on a warm cheek.

"Barry said you had a few of those 'girly' drinks from Charlie," Maura comments, feigning nonchalance.

"Yes, I did."

"Would it happen to be one of the new ones she learned from the bartending class?"

"Yeah, it was. Too bad you didn't get to try it." Jane remarks, taking Maura's hand in both of hers, her thumb running up and down the top of each digit.

She notices they've pulled in to the doctor's garage. "How was it?"

"Hmm…" Jane thinks for a moment, eyes opening and closing lazily. "Not bad." Her eyes close and remain shut for a while, feeling sleepiness finally hitting her.

Her eyes open to find Maura's face only inches away, her mouth curled slightly in a shy smile. "I'd like a taste," the blonde whispers. "Please?"

The moment her lips touch Maura's, Jane's barely sober, rational brain shuts down. She is all feelings and emotions from this point on. She'd been so looking forward to kissing Maura again all week long. Her fingers weave through blonde waves, pulling the other woman even closer to her, eager for more contact.

Once her brain and her senses settle down after the initial contact, Maura is able to pay attention to the flavors from Jane's lips. This was no time for shyness, she tells herself. She had been falling asleep to dreams of this every night since the previous week. Jane's lips part and she promptly takes the invitation, sliding her tongue into the detective's and tasting her even better this time.

She tastes tomatoes and herbs and something earthy and vinegary. And gin, definitely gin. All of it mixed with the barest hint of bitterness from beer and it's all Jane.

All Jane. All Italian and beer.

Charlie did well, Maura manages to tell herself in the midst of the swirl of sensations from having her tongue inside Jane's, dipping and tasting all of her flavors.

She could drink her up all night, Maura thinks. She could very well be more intoxicated than Jane now.

The brunette hums in pleasure against Maura's mouth, repeatedly trying to pull the blonde closer unsuccessfully with the console between them. She has to force herself to pull away slightly, concerned for Maura's comfort.

"Maybe…" she reconnects with the temptingly shimmering mouth so close to hers, "we should…" again, she is unable to resist the allure of baby smooth skin, reaching forward to slide her lips over Maura's jaw. "Take this inside," she finally completes her thought, drunkenly gazing at the doctor. She feels a hundred times more drunk now, even though her last sip of alcohol had been almost two hours ago.

A load of alcohol has nothing on Maura when it comes to inebriating effects. Maura can definitely get you drunk with so much less.

"Definitely Italian," Maura mutters from out of the blue.

"Me?" Jane clarifies, confused and curious.

Maura shrugs. "Well, yes. You, of course, are Italian. But I was talking about the drink," she clarifies, separating herself from Jane to ease the stress on her straining back. "Definitely tomatoes, basil, and maybe balsamic vinegar. And gin."

Jane smiles, impressed. "Very good, doc. Those are definitely in the drink. I made sure to ask Charlie. She even wrote down the recipe because she said you'd ask."

"She did good." Maura unlocks the doors, stepping out to run over to the other side. Before she can even try to assist the detective, Jane's already managed to pull herself out, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman in a hug as soon as she gets close enough.

"I love hugging you."

Maura giggles, her beaming smile hidden against Jane's chest.

"I love hugging you, too."

"Can we sleep here?"

The ME chuckles, turning both of them so that Jane's back rests against the Prius, her weight holding the detective in place. She turns her head so that her ear rests over the brunette's rapidly beating heart.

"That would not be very comfortable." She slips her hands under Jane's blazer and over the thin material of her top, craving the warmth and less of the barrier between her palm and Jane's skin.

"Mmmkay. Stay here for a bit then." Jane's arms practically crush Maura against her. She wants to but can't seem to get her close enough to feel every inch of the blonde against her. "Charlie said you requested the drink. It's called the Portsmouth Harbor Margherita, by the way. Or is it Plymouth. Yeah, I think it's Plymouth."

She feels giggling vibrations against her body, loving the sensations.

"It's Plymouth Harvest Margherita," Maura sets her straight.

"How'd you know that? Oh, wait, you know everything."

"I asked Charlie," the doctor clarifies, settling herself more comfortably against Jane. "I also told her to make sure you'd try it since I couldn't."

"Oooh," Jane reacts, nuzzling into Maura's hair. "You're sneaky, Dr. Isles. You planned this, didn't you?"

Relieved Jane couldn't see her flushed face, Maura nods. "Are you complaining, detective?"

"Not at all," Jane laughs lightly, shaking her head even though the ME could not really see her. "I'm very thankful for your brilliant, genius, scheming brain, Maur. So, why did you want this drink? It's not really sweet at all like you usually like your girly drinks."

"Oh, I did not specifically ask for this one, Jane."

"What'd you request then?"

"Just...some Italian flavor."

Jane grins at Maura's reply, her breath hitching a bit. "You like Italian flavors, Dr. Isles?" she husks, sliding her mouth lower, close to Maura's ear.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Very much so, Jane." Maura turns slightly, pressing a kiss onto Jane's shoulder and eliciting a satisfied sigh from above her head.

"You'll be the death of me, Maura, I swear," Jane pretends to protest, pulling Maura away from her, just enough to be able to bend and capture upturned lips. She notes how cold Maura's lips are but does not mind at all, thinking she could very easily warm them up. They kiss for a while, neither wanting to break away or even break for air. But when Jane feels the blonde shiver against her a second time, she musters all of her remaining self-control to halt the kiss, resting her mouth against a cold forehead instead.

"It's cold in here, love."

Warm hands stroke up and down Jane's back, instantly reacting to her words. "It is. Let's go in," Maura slides out of Jane's arms, catching hold of the brunette's left hand as she leads her into the house.

"Won't we wake Constance?" Jane asks from behind her, hesitating slightly.

"No, my mother is a very sound sleeper. Besides, she's upstairs," Maura quickly reassures, tugging on Jane's hand.

"Alright." Jane stumbles slightly, running into the shorter woman's back. She wraps her arms around Maura from behind, not wanting both of them to fall. "Hmmm...hug."

"Jaaane," Maura moans when she feels a face nuzzling into her neck. "I promise you can hug me as much as you want later, once we get warm and comfortable."

"Ok. Does that mean you're sleeping with me tonight?" Jane groans as soon as she realizes what she had just asked. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way, Maur," she quickly corrects herself.

Maura turns around, chuckling and looking a bit more flushed. "It's ok, Jane. I know what you meant and the answer is yes. If you'd let me, I think I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

"You have permission to share my very comfy bed, Dr. Isles." Jane sneaks in another kiss, wondering how she'd managed without this for so long and how she'd be able to keep herself from doing this over and over again from here on out.

"Good," Maura replies, retaking Jane's hand to lead her to the guest bedroom. "Because I want to taste more of that Italian flavor."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a third part (as I originally planned...more than a year ago, sorry). I'm hopeful.


End file.
